As Bright as the Stars
by Shiitake ken
Summary: Yuu and Touko celebrating pre-Christmas with each other and talks about stars. I tried writing a comedy fanfic but Yuu just turns everything to melancholy.


**As Bright as the Stars**

….

It's almost Christmas and what's the best way to celebrate it other than spending the night under the billions of stars lying on the grass on top of a mountain.

"Seriously, who thought this is a good idea?" a certain light brown haired girl with brown eyes, whose height goes about 153 cm—"Seriously, Senpai. Can we go home now?"

"No, Yuu. The fun has yet to start!" The older girl with black hair said with enthusiasm. She's wearing a white sweater with a red winter hat covering half of her head from the coldness and black pants that goes well with her black sneakers. Since they can't go out at the Christmas eve because of their own family gatherings, the two decided to have a 'pre-Christmas' celebration, of course with Nanami initiating everything.

"You know Senpai, I love stars but I'm seriously freezing here. Why does our 'pre-Christmas' celebration have to be in a mountain, anyway?" Yuu complained although she's wearing a blue winter jacket accompanied with a black sweatshirt inside and black leather pants that almost reaches her brown loafer shoes. She sat up and hugged her knees close to her chest. Nanami did the same and smiled as she stared at the _small bean_ beside her.

"Well, I want to enjoy the things you like. Also, we're at the fun part now" she said as her smile just turned into a grin. Yuu looked at her confused, curling her eyebrows trying to comprehend 'the fun' in the situation.

"Senpai, does the cold made you _crazier?_ " Nanami ignored the fact that Yuu just implied she's crazy and instead just scooted closer to the brown haired girl. Yuu was taken aback a little but stayed calm. "I see, so this is the _fun_ part for you"

"Well, we're both cold so it's a win-win, right?" The older girl grinned as she grabbed Yuu's hand without warning.

"The problem could be solved if we just go home, actually" the smaller girl grumbled but not with a small taint of blush plastered on her face. She sighed again and lied down on the grass, staring at the stars shining brightly before her. "I could see the big dipper…." Yuu murmured getting engulfed with the beautiful scenery and the soft sound of the swaying trees, she feels a little dizzy almost like she's floating in the universe… "Did you know, Senpai? The big dipper and the little dipper swing around the Polaris and make a full circle once a day. They are like riders on a Ferris wheel."

Nanami smiled as she saw how mesmerized Yuu is at the scenery. She laid down beside the smaller girl and looked at the stars as well, "You really like stars, huh? Whenever I see the little dipper, I remember you" Yuu twitched a little and turned her eyes to the girl beside her.

"Is it because of the word ' _little'_?" she asked frowning, clearly not seeing that remark as romantic at all. Nanami turned to Yuu in return and just giggled.

"It's because little dipper is always above the horizon, no matter what the season is"

Yuu's eyes widen and she fell silent…so silently that she can almost hear her heartbeat getting fast. Nanami took this as a sign to continue.

"No matter how many imperfections I show to you, you're always there, above and ready to accept me" Nanami said, breaking the staring contest between the two and shifted to the night sky. Yuu did the same, thankful that her senpai broke the stare or she might do something she shouldn't. "I would be really glad if you'll stay as my little dipper on the coming years, Yuu" She ended, gripping the smaller girl's hand tighter.

Yuu kept her eyes staring at the sky and didn't grip back, she _can't_. Her words were supposed to make her happy…but those just brought her nothing but sadness. This weak side of her is like the stars that you couldn't see at day but only at night. It shines so bright and just as special if not more than, compared to her usual perfect self. It hurts her that she couldn't even say these simple words towards the older girl. She closed her eyes and breathes deeply; suppressing the emotions she doesn't want to hold back.

" _You're just so unfair, Senpai"_


End file.
